Arc 2
探索編 |romaji= Danjon Tansaku-hen |chapters= 11-21 |characters= #Luck Voltia #Asta #Yuno #Mars }} 探索編|Danjon Tansaku-hen}} is the 2nd arc of Yūki Tabata's Black Clover. The arc revolves around the exploration of a newly emerged dungeon at the border of the Clover Kingdom and the Diamond Kingdom. Storyline Journey to the Center of the Dungeon Reunion One day, a peasant who is walking in a forest suddenly encounters a ruin of building that had emerged from the ground.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 11, page 2 A few hours later, Yami Sukehiro enters a room where several members of the Black Bull squad are hanging out and informs them about an emergence of a dungeon. Hearing the news, all of the members become excited before Asta shows his ignorance regarding the existence of dungeons. The other members then start explaining to him that a dungeon is a place that contains a hefty amount of treasures, including powerful magic items, but also being guarded by countless powerful traps.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 11, pages 4-5 Vanessa Enoteca then adds that due to the danger of a powerful magical artefact being handed to the wrong hand, it is the duty of the Magic Knights to conquer the dungeon and secure the treasures. Yami then further explains that the dungeon had emergence on the border between the Clover Kingdom and a neighbouring country, the Diamond Kingdom.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 11, page 5 After hearing all of the information, Asta quickly nominates himself for the mission. To everyone surprise, Yami reveals that the Magic Emperor himself has requested that Asta to explore the dungeon. Asta then immediately travels to the dungeon along with two squadmates, Noelle Silva and Luck Voltia. On their way to the inner-side of the dungeon, Asta and Noelle start arguing regarding the name of the anti-bird that they had met during their mission at Sosshi village. After several name proposals, they decided to use Luck's suggestion of naming the bird Nero.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 11, page 3Black Clover Manga: Chapter 11, page 6 Back at the Black Bull headquarters, Vanessa asks Yami about her curiosity around the Emperor awareness of Asta but the latter simply said that their leader is weird. Additionally, the Black Bull captain also assures her that Luck Voltia should be able to protect the new members. Although, he also remarks Luck's slightly insane personality.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 11, page 3Black Clover Manga: Chapter 11, page 7 After a brief walk in the dark, due to Asta accidentally dropped their source of light, the group finally reach the inner-side of the dungeon. Luck and Noelle immediately remark the dungeon to be full of mana in which Asta is quickly sulking due to his inability to sense them nor having them. However, during his tantrum, Asta suddenly activates a trap spell. After he easily neutralizes it, Luck suddenly pushes him into another trap. Additionally, Luck begins to activate several other traps before stopping and praising Asta's anti magic weapon.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 11, pages 7-12 Luck then begins sensing the presence of others inside the dungeon and quickly heads out towards the strongest person that he sensed, leaving the new members on their own. A moment later, another plant-based trap spell suddenly entangles Noelle but Asta manages to release her. However, the spell is able to strangle Asta as well before preparing to eat him. Suddenly, a rain of swords falls upon Asta and destroys the spell. During that time, back at the Black Bull headquarters, Yami informs Magna Swing that several members of the Golden Dawn was also tasked to conquer the dungeon. When Asta and Noelle look up, they see the appearance of the member of the strongest squad members in which one of them is Yuno.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 11, pages 12-19 Clover vs. Diamond Treasures of the Dungeon The Sword The Wind The Dungeon has Fallen Fights *Luck Voltia vs. Lotus Whomalt *Klaus Lunette and Yuno vs. Mars *Luck Voltia, Asta and Noelle Silva vs. Lotus Whomalt *Asta vs. Mars Events *Blood Brothers Reunion *Hidden Treasures: the Sword and the Wind *Escape from the Dungeon References Navigation